


Bangs

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Humor, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A teenaged Cedric wishes to do something different with his hair and his classmate Greylock is more than willing to help.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> I love teen!Cedric’s hair

Cedric was in a fouler mood than usual in class today. Greylock watched as his classmate did everything in his power to ignore everyone and everything around him. He sat in the far back of the classroom, keeping his head down and buried in one of his books and didn’t even bother trying to answer any questions.

The class clown frowned to himself, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Normally Cedric was at least a little more sociable than this. Perhaps something had happened before school? Greylock would have to find out if he wanted to cheer him up.

He found his chance during lunch break. Cedric was sitting alone in one of the herb gardens, his sandwich untouched beside him. He seemed to be deep in thought, staring up at one of the flowering trees over his head.

Greylock made his way over as silently as he could, intent on sneaking up on the other. He drew his wand from his sleeve and bit back a giggle as he raised it up and pointed it over Cedric’s head.

“If you do what I think you’re going to do; I will find a way to curse your monocle so that it is always out of focus and you will never be able to fix it.”

“How did you know I was coming?” Greylock asked with a pout, lowering his wand as he walked over to sit beside the other.

“I just had a feeling that someone was going to be incredibly obnoxious,” Cedric said.

The other snorted, sticking his tongue out at the other. “You’re in a mood today, Red Prick.”

“Cedric.”

“Bed Tick.”

“ _ Cedric _ .”

“Geometric!”

“I...what?” Cedric blinked at the other in confusion.

Greylock shrugged, picking up Cedric’s sandwich and starting to unwrap it. “I heard it said once. I’ve no idea what it actually means. Sounds like something boring non-magic users invented.” He wrinkled his nose as he looked at the filling, taking half for himself and pressing the other into Cedric’s hands. He took a bite and then leaned back, waiting for Cedric to speak first.

“...father thinks I should cut off my bangs or find some way to hide them,” Cedric finally said.

“If you cut them off, won’t they just grow back the same?”

“He thinks I should be hiding them,” he huffed.

“And you don’t want to?”

“It’s my  _ hair _ , Greylock. Why should I be ashamed of my hair?” Cedric demanded.

The other was wise enough not to say anything about the reason for Cedric’s unique hair color. Everyone knew the reason for the odd coloring. Instead he shrugged again, looking at said offending bangs in question. “You know…” he began, “I have been practicing my physical alteration charms…”

“Oh?”

“I think I could do something with your hair to really get your father’s goat!” Cedric smiled brightly at this offer and Greylock knew he had said the right thing. He produced his wand once again and shifted to sit in front of the other, crossing his legs. “You’ll just have to hold still,” he said.

Cedric mimicked the other’s pose, trying and failing to hide his excitement. “You promise you can change it back if I don’t like it?”

“Promise.”

“And no tricks either.”

“No tricks. Now close your eyes.” Greylock took a moment to adjust his monocle as Cedric obeyed, the tip of his tongue poking between his lips as he focused on making the right movements with his wand. “Cresco Griseo!”

Cedric could hear his heart hammering in his ears as he sat perfectly still for Greylock. He could feel an odd tingling sensation along his scalp and he grimaced, forcing himself to keep his eyes closed. His hands briefly tightened on his knees as his breathing started to quicken in anticipation.

It felt like a century had passed before Greylock declared, “finished! Speculum Appareo! Open your eyes, Cedric!”

Slowly he opened his eyes. Greylock had made a hand mirror appear and he held it up, proudly showing Cedric his work. Cedric stared at his reflection, his eyes slowly growing wide at what he saw.

His bangs stood out more than ever! Greylock had shortened the black part of his hair and grew out his bangs until they were just below his ears, framing his face.

“I think your hair has a natural curl to it,” Greylock said, eyeing the wavy bangs. “I certainly didn’t add that to them but I must say they do look nice.” He felt himself become nervous as Cedric continued to stare at his reflection in silence. “Cedric? Do you like it? Should I put it back the way it was?”

The mirror disappeared in a puff of dark blue smoke as Greylock lost his grip on it. He yelped as Cedric knocked him onto his back, hugging him close. “Ngh…”

“It’s wonderful, Greylock! I never thought it would come out so handsomely! Oh father will be furious when he sees this!” Cedric laughed. He sat back on his heels, toying with one of his now longer bangs. “Mummy will absolutely adore it too. She’s always liked my gray.”

“Well! Just make sure you tell them it was Greylock the Grand who did it!” he laughed as he pushed himself up. He smiled as he watched Cedric playing with his hair. “At least you're in a far better mood than before.”

“You have a knack for cheering people up,” Cedric said.

Greylock shrugged, fixing his school robes with pride. “Perhaps I’ll be known as a jester sorcerer once I have graduated! Everyone will want to come and be entertained by my tricks!”

“So long as your tricks aren’t aimed at me I’m sure they’ll be amazing,” Cedric said.

“Oh but of course! I wouldn’t dream of it, Kendrick,” Greylock said as his own bagged lunch appeared in his hand.

“You ate half of my sandwich when you had your own lunch?!”

“But of course! It makes it easier to share,” he said as he gave Cedric half of his own sandwich. “And I can see just how poor your taste really is.”

The two laughed, enjoying the rest of their lunch together in the garden.


End file.
